Holding onto Hope
by xXLooneyLunaXx
Summary: Luna disappears after a ball one night, just as Draco was going to admit his feelings. He will have to work with enemies doubting his every move to get her back alive. Rated M for suggested Rape and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood there, bored, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He was barely listening to his father talk to a member of the ministry. He wasn't paying attention his mind of,f secretly hoping Luna would walk through the doors, since she was a pureblood she was invited of course, but her family was slightly different from the rest. Filled with beliefs of such creatures as Nargles and Wrackspurts.

Luna obviously disapproved of getting rid of mud bloods and blood traitors since she was friends with the Weasley's and Granger. She herself, however, was quite a sight to take in, with her beautiful curly blonde hair wild and drifting over her shoulders and her large bright blue expressive eyes, always dreamy and off in her own world. He doubted she would come, but given the chance he would try to change her mind, he knew he could, after all he was the most cunning Slytherin there is. "Draco, come with me and welcome our new guest." His fathers voice snapping him back to reality. "Of course father." He glided along behind Lucius expecting it to be another boring ministry member. "Hello Draco" Came the soft dreamy voice quietly flowing. "Hello Luna...wait Looney what are you doing here?" He asked quizzically, completely surprised at her appearance. "My name is Luna not Looney." She said almost coldly. She hated people calling her Looney just because the Nargles stole her shoes. "Besides I thought I was invited." She said holding up her letter imprinted with the wax Malfoy seal. "Yes, of course you were invited, but you never show up, what made you come this time?" He asked his eyes still wide in surprise and disbelief. "My father." That was the only information she offered.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. "You're actually going to be considerate for once?" She asked, surprised. "Do you want one or not?" He sneered. "Sure, I'll take one." She replied wondering what made him nice all of the sudden, he never acted like this at Hogwart's.

Damn, she was attractive he could feel the pull towards her, where she stood in a traditional pale blue gown showing off her eyes and almost making her waist disapear. He grabbed the drinks and started heading back only to see Lucius talking to her, she looked instantly at the floor and simply nodded to him, Lucius left quickly. "What was that about?" He asked as he handed her drink to her. "Nothing" She responded glumly. "Sure didn't look like nothing." He almost snapped, frustrated that she was holding information from him. "It was nothing" She assured him. "If it was truly nothing, then why don't you tell me?" "I can't" She answered raising her voice a little. "Draco, I believe you should give Miss Lovegood some room." Lucius said, his face impassive. "Plus, I need to talk to you." He added quickly "See you later Looney." "It's Luna. Good bye."

She said as she stormed off into the hall eager to put as much distance between her and Lucius. The nerve he's got to tell her to never talk to Draco again, as if she was a bad influence or something, though she knew he must have a good reason to tell her to do so, she would still talk to him. "Ah ha Hello Miss Lovegood I thought I would find you here." His voice sharp, cutting right through her thoughts. "Hello..." She replied softly not knowing what to think of him or who he could be. He towered over her, she was not sure at to why he was here or as to how he knew her. "My...You are a spitting image of you're mother." He said obviously surprised with her appearance. "I don't see that as something bad or to be ashamed of." "No, it's not my problem, it's your unfortunate luck. _Expelliarmus!_" Her wand went flying and bounced off the wall then rolling under a sofa. "_Silencio!" _She wanted to scream but her voice caught in her throat. "Now you will come with me quickly and quietly or I will use a cruciatus curse." He said as he dragged her by the arm out side and apparated from the Manor.

"Have you seen Miss Lovegood lately?" Draco asked. "No, I haven't, I suppose she left." Lucius said going back to the party thinking it was better she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet couple of weeks. Draco was reading about the Dark Arts when the loud crack of apparation filled the air. Of course none other than Harry Potter and the rest of his gang stood in front of him. He barely looked up, looking calm and composed he said "You better have a damn good reason to be in my house." He smirked at them. "Your house is where Miss Luna Lovegood was last seen." Harry replied as he signaled the others to start searching with a wave of his hand. "She's missing?!" He put the book down immediately and started pacing the room looking troubled. "Yes, why do you care?" Harry asked puzzled as he crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his weight. "Her disappearing in my house isn't good publicity." He lied smoothly trying to hide his feelings for the gorgeous blonde who so often filled his thoughts.

"Sir, we found her wand under a sofa in the hall." Said Ron as he entered the library and handed the wand to Harry. Both Harry and Draco immediately paled at the sight of it. "Why are you so concerned Malfoy? You know exactly where she is!" Yelled Harry accusingly. "NO, I don't." He snarled glaring at Harry and Ron. "Nor do I know of who took her or what happened. Last time I saw her was three weeks ago at a Christmas Ball." He spoke. "Well we know where she was probably taken from, but now we need to know who all was at the party." Harry sighed at the upcoming task, he knew it was not going to be easy, but he couldn't live with the thought of the innocent girl being taken again.

* * *

Luna woke up cold, battered, and bruised. She shivered at the sight of her blood on the cement, her dress torn in half and insides aching. The room had one door and no windows, her stomach rumbled as she wondered what time it was. She looked around and saw some food and water put right next to the door. She quietly nibbled on her food horrified that she was taken again. Only this time she wasn't taken by an insane Bellatrix who tortured her for information she didn't have, she knew he wanted something specific she was sure it was something to do with her mother, but she wasn't sure what. Who would ever want to hurt her mother? As far as Luna could remember she was a wonderful women...but no one was perfect. She stared at the door expecting him to come through it. She knew there was no way out, her wand was gone and she doubted no one had reported her missing since her father was gone. She was truly all alone, the thought twisted her stomach into a knot as she slowly began to weep. She was determined not to give up hope though, no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's was disgusted with himself for caring so much with Looney's disappearance, but he did need to find her to make up for what his Aunt Bellatrix did to her. He owed her that much at least for she had been so sickly. He stopped pacing suddenly and Harry looked up at him. "What is it?" Questioned Harry. "I just remembered that my father said something that really bothered Luna." He answered. "What was it?" "I don't know, she refused to tell me." He answered. "Ron, please go talk to Mr. Malfoy." Harry asked. "Fine..." Ron grumbled clearly not liking his assignment, but then he was gone. "Why didn't you notice earlier?" Questioned Draco. "We thought she was following tortoises until the Owls started bringing the letters back to us, then we knew something was up and started tracing her steps."

* * *

Luna cowered in the corner farthest away from the door, she slunk down on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees, shivering from the after effects of her torture. She still didn't understand why he was doing this all she knew is that he enjoyed it. Her dress was now completely tattered and shredded, soaked with blood from the weeks. She heard the door open and she tried to shrink back into the corner even more. "Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice shaky and quiet. "Esperanza, you should know, you should have just taken the offer." "My name isn't Esperanza! It's Luna!" She yelled. His eyes flared he drew out his wand. _Crucio!_ She felt like she would just explode with pain. "Your name is Esperanza! Do you understand me?" He got up and slammed the door as she lay helplessly on the ground. Her entire body ached with pain as she passed out.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't see anything, or anyone leave early?" Hermoine asked, stepping closer. "Get away from me mud-blood, and the only person I recall leaving early was Luna. You could ask my father though, he might know. I'll lead you to him." He said shriveling and getting up leading them to Lucius's office. "May I enter?" Draco asked, knocking on the door. "Come in" came the muffled reply. Draco opened the big wooden door walking in with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Dean following. "Sir, we need to ask you some more questions." Harry stated, gaining Lucius attention. "About what?" Lucius took off his glasses and looked up from his papers rubbing his eyes. "The disappearance of Miss Luna Lovegood, she disappeared from your party here a few weeks ago and hasn't been heard from since." Lucius leaned back in his chair sighing heavily upon hearing the news. "You mean the pure-blood? I already told Ron." "Yes sir but we need clarification, who was late or early to your party if you can remember?" Harry asked fidgeting a little under Lucius's glare. "Luna was late, but so was Rodolphous and a couple of ministry members." "Who exactly?" Harry said almost coldly. "Let's see there was Longely and Singleton, and Webber and Lloyd. That's all I can remember." He said going back to his work. "Thank You." Harry said leaving the room. "It's a start." Ron chimed in.

_AN: Alright my precious' I need more reviews to continue the story or Luna will die in prison._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** FYI whenever Luna refers to the he it is her captor, I can't tell you who it is though, because where is the fun in that story?

Luna had wracked her brain for weeks, she couldn't remember her mother or father talking about an offer. Most people wanted to stay as far away from her family as possible, they all thought her family was a little messed up in the head for believing in strange, magical creatures. But nonetheless something her mother did has him upset, it must be on old offer since her mother had been dead for years.

Every time he came to visit she would refuse to be called by her mother's name, and each time he got furious with her. Each time the punishment more cruel than the last, she was starved, beaten, knocked-out and raped, as she could only assume, and the last one was the cruciatus curse. She did not know how much worse it could get, but she would never give in. She had to remain Luna, he did not know what he wanted from her, but it wasn't good if he was going to these lengths to get it.

She heard the unmistakable sound of steps on the stairs, he was coming again, she wondered what kind of torture it would be this time. He sauntered into the room, wand at the ready in case she tried to attack him or escape. But she knew that was pointless, he towered over her in height and was much stronger, there wasn't a way around him even if she could get out of her chains. He walked over to her as she cowered in the corner again. "Esperanza, the offer is still available." He said as she glared at him. "My name isn't Esperanza!" He pointed his wand at her, she flew against the wall, her head lolling. She dropped to the floor, he pointed his wand again. Her body filled with pain, she screamed as her back arched off the ground, it soon faded as he put down his wand. "The offer is still available." He said again, reminding her. "What offer?" She spat at him. "Marriage." He said simply as he turned around. "I will never marry you." She spat at him again. He turned around sharply and pushed her up against the wall again. "Still refusing eh? That's too bad, the quicker it is the less pain you will have to suffer." He let her fall to the ground as he walked up the stairs and let the door slam behind him with a loud bang. There was one thing she was certain of, she would never give in and marry him.

* * *

The trio quickly interviewed everyone with the help of some Aurors, they had gathered a list of everyone who was there, even those who didn't show. "We have a list, now let's go interview everyone." Ron suggested. "No" Hermoine piped in. "That isn't a good idea, if we interview everyone, we might cause him to panic and kill her. We need to rule out some people who were there that we know didn't take her but might've saw something." Hermoine suggested. "If she's not already dead." Harry said glumly. "No, that wouldn't make sense. Why would someone take her if they just wanted to kill her?" She countered. "Hermoine is right, if there is a chance we can find her, we have to try. She doesn't deserve this." Ron said with a determined spread across his face.


End file.
